


Merry Christmas Craig and Eric

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Craig and Eric nerdslash [1]
Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Eric are always together, here’s one of their moments set after the end of Merry Christmas Drake and Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Craig and Eric

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love the nerds. Craig and Eric’s relationship just amuses me because they’re obviously in love with each other but yet they deny it. So just a bit of Nerdslash from me. Oh, it’s also my first complete Drake and Josh story, so go easy on me. xD

“Helen called me.”

 

“Eric called me,” Craig said, smiling at the two bewildered males across the living room.

 

Eric reached over and took Craig’s hand and gently squeezed it. While it was true that Helen had called him, Eric’s “calling” Craig had consisted of rolling over in bed and shaking his lover awake. It was common knowledge, at least within their friends and family, that the two were together and had been since high school. They had tried to hide it while they were teens, but had eventually realized that no one was fooled. However, they had continued to keep it a secret until they were over eighteen and in their own apartment. Craig’s parents were deeply religious and would have kicked him out and refused him any money.

 

But once he turned eighteen, he was allowed access to his trust fund and his parents were no long in control of it.

 

But this was not the time for painful remembrances, so they instead concentrated on watching the happy scene before them.

 

When the cheese-snow began falling, they contented themselves with playing in it, felling free to express their affection with those that cared about them.

 

When the kids finally got tired, only Eric and Craig remained even after everyone else left, including Mindy.

 

“So, how long are you going to be here?” Drake asked, sipping a Mocha Cola.

 

Josh rolled his eyes and smacked Drake’s arm. “Stop it they’re welcome here,” he told Drake sternly.

 

Craig smirked and he leaned over to whisper in his lover’s ear. “Wonder how long it’s going to take them to realize they’re in love with each other?”

 

Eric shrugged and watched the two of them interact. He knew Josh was not an idiot and he would have realized by now that he was attracted to Drake. Eric took his boyfriend’s hand again. “We’re going to go anyway, we’d like a bit of time to ourselves before the family dinner tonight,” he said, grimacing at the thought of his Christian family in the same room as Craig’s Jewish one. He knew there would be fights and he really wanted some time alone.

 

Josh nodded, he knew how hard it was for the two to be around their families and stay sane.

 

When they reached their apartment, they paused inside the door and kissed gently, the only ones to know that there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging inside their doorway.

 

“Merry Christmas Eric.”

 

“Merry Christmas Craig.”

 

Fin


End file.
